The Samuel Evans Rollercoaster
by lips hips and fingertips
Summary: This story is about Sam falling in love. Falling in love with being proud and content in his own skin. But it doesn't hurt to lust a bit with some hot guys.


Life at McKinley isn't the same as it was at Dalton. School in Dalton was better … more tolerant. I didn't feel any pressure to hide my feelings for … my feelings in Dalton. I couldn't even sing a duet with another guy here. Whether it is that the guy is gay or that he is a he that makes it "gay" I don't know but apparently it would not have gone well for me. I shudder to think what that might mean. I see this gay guy getting talked down all the time and all of us have at one time or another had a slushie facial. Even I did on my _first_ day. It is better if hide, blend in. I guess that's not that bad but I have such a hard time sometimes. And I do mean _hard_.

Like just this morning, I came in early to hit the gym. Puck got there a little after I did. We bullshit for a while just doing some cardio, he likes the elliptical while I'm more of a spinning guy. So we work up a really good sweat and then he heads over to the bench. He asks me to spot him as he pulls his sweaty shirt over his head. I had controlled my thoughts of what my fingers would feel like running back and forth his Mohawk, or how his eyes are so green they literally shine and glimmer like a real emerald. As soon as I saw his fingers curl around the bottom rim of his tee and begin to peel the thin, wet fabric up his tanned torso I began to stiffen up. By the time his slightly hairy chest was revealed and he got his head stuck in the neck of the shirt I was solid.

"No, don't help or nothin'." Puck sarcastically scoffs while trapped one arm caught in a sleeve.

"Sorry." Sam replied softly as he adjusted himself in his jock to try and hide the unwanted erection.

By the time I was standing next him the strain against my jock was hurting and I just prayed he wouldn't notice it. As I got his head loose the first fucking thing he does is look down.

"Whoa! Who let the horse out Sammy?" Puck gasps out while pointing at it.

I ran into the locker room just mortified. I just grabbed my things as fast as I could so I could get the hell outta there. Bag over my shoulder I head toward the back entrance so I don't have to pass by Puck again. I swing open the exit door; shit, I forgot about the little courtyard. Smirking Puck beat me to the door; then again he didn't have a python stuck in between his legs stunting the way he walks.

"Is that a two-by-four in your shorts or are you just happy to see me?" Puck snickered. After Puck finally looked up and saw the horrified look on my face and tears in my eyes he changed his tune a bit. "No, really? That was because of me? Oh bro, I didn't know at all. Sorry dude, how long have you known?"

I was surprised by the genuine care in his voice. I thought he would just keep ragging on me about it forever. Glad to know just because McKinley is in the dark ages about acceptance perhaps, just perhaps not everyone in it is too.

"Can we _not_ talk about this Puck? Even if I was going to talk about it with someone, what would make you think that someone would be you?" That came out pretty bitchy, but even though I now felt a little safer with my secret, I still was embarrassed and wanted to get the hell outta there. At least my hard on was going soft. Ah, don't think about it.

"Dude, don't worry about it. Puckasaurus is a dangerous thing. Can't get too close or you explode with sexual desire," the smirk is constant it seems, but at least he was nice about my shitty attitude, "it's cool bro. Your secret is safe with me dude. I'll take it to the grave. However I do have one question." He dropped the smirk with that second part; maybe I could talk to him. I didn't actually respond, just gave a "well, what is your question?" face.

"You get that boner because of this right?" he asks ghosting his hand up and down his chest and torso like Vanna White just turned a letter. The smirk is back and so is my hard on. I just realized he is still shirtless and sweaty.

"Damn it, Noah." I ran into the nearest stall. I wish the ground would just open up and swallow me whole. I hear the knock.

"Two things. One, you are safe with me. I won't say anything; I'll just listen. Two, only one person is allowed to call me Noah. You have not earned that yet."

Through the door, "What do I have to do I have to do to be able to call you Noah?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I can hear his smirk, "Sorry, I will also stop with the suggestive jokes, for now."

"I like Noah more than Puck."

"Most people would. Noah sounds like he could have a future, Puck won't. Will you just come out of there?"

I open the door. At least my downstairs friend has quieted down. Just before I could start to explain I hear the locker room door open. I grabbed Noah's waistband and yank him in the stall with me.

"Get in here!" I whisper. He goes to say something but I put my fingers to his lips. "Shh. Do not say a word No…Puck." We are pretty cramped together in this little stall, I can feel his breath on my finger still at his lips and his body heat is really warm right now. I'm still trying to listen if whoever came in is gone yet when he leans his mouth to my ear.

His whisper broken around my finger, "You know, maybe you should call me Noah." He points down to my hand still curled around the waistband his shorts. Still softly speaking into my ear, "the last one who could was a guy too."

To be continued ...


End file.
